Merlins' Gathering
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: Morgana is dead, magic is alive, Albion is united. However there are secret glances, nods, giggles and looks being shared between the commoners, servants and Merlin, the Court Warlock. What happens when the King, Gwen and Knights meet up to figure out what is going on? Why is Gwen laughing? Whats happening in the forest? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE A/M RATING CUZ I'M WORRIED!


**RATING BECAUSE IM SUCH A WORRY WART…**

 **THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW: THIS IS BOYXBOY I DON'T APPRECIATE HATE.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **THIS IS A SONG FIC WITH MODERNS SONGS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN THE RIGHTS SO SOLEY TO BBC *CRIES UNCONTROLLABLY* I ALSO DON'T OWN ANOY OF THESE SONGS**

 **THE SONGS ARE**

KING FOR A DAY **BY** PIERCE THE VEIL

BRAND NEW DAY **BY** KODALINE

NOT IN THAT WAY **BY** SAM SMITH

SOMETHING I NEED **BY** ONE REPUBLIC

COME HOME **BY** OWN REPUBLIC

RIPTIDE **BY** VANCE JOY

 **IN THAT ORDER**

 **WITH BAMF/ WHUMP MERLIN**

 **IF I GET GOOD RESPONSE I WILL MORE IN THIS WORLD…**

 **SO ENJOY**

Camelot was bustling and full of life. The castle was lit with sunlight and the stones gleamed. The markets were loud and joyful. Morgana was dead, magic was free. King Arthur was ruling as the Once and Future King.

After the battle he had seen Lancelot's' love for Gwen and blessed their small private marriage.

Percival and Gwaine had finally given up the farce and had gotten together. The two men were more than often seen together laughing and fighting (playful that is).

Elyan and Leon were slowly finding love together, they were in a new but steady relationship, awkward kisses were shared in front of people but Leon more than often pinned Elyan against walls of isolated corridors, making both boys horribly aroused and the sexual tension was rapidly growing.

However, the King and his Court Sorc-Warlock, still hadn't given up the pretence and still very much refused to admit their love.

Our story starts on a sunny day when the King, the Knights of the Round Table and Gwen had been called to the private chambers of the king. Everyone was very surprised that Merlin- the Kings most trusted and loyal adviser and Court Warlock wasn't present. Now the King was very much in love with Merlin but refused to let his feelings to be acknowledged because he believed that his feelings weren't reciprocated. And Merlin, being Merlin, believed the King didn't think of him like that, he thought very lowly of himself and more than often he was putting himself down and crying himself to sleep.

To say that the people of Camelot were exasperated with the pair would have been an understatement.

However this meeting was in fact called to address the rather peculiar behaviour of the servants and Merlin. There had been a lot of giggling, whispers, secret nods and looks, and frankly the King was fed up. He wanted to know what was going on immediately.

He quickly told the people sitting in his chambers about the odd behaviour and when he finished the Knights did nothing but exchange funny looks, however Gwen started laughing hysterically and had to lean on Lancelot while she regained her breath.

"Arthur, you can't be serious. You honestly don't know?" she asked incredulously at the looks of the other curious glances she spoke again. "It's the last Saturday of the month." She told them as if it cleared everything up.

"And…" Gwaine probed.

Gwen let out a small giggle. "You mean to say you have never been to the Merlin gathering?" now it was the Knights and Arthurs' turn at hysterical laughter. They laughed and laughed until they spotted Gwen's serious look.

"I can't believe Merlin never took you. It's absolutely amazing. You have to come tonight. I won't tell you everything but it's essentially a mass celebration and Merlin hosts and entertains. It's simply wonderful. Meet me tonight here in commoner clothing, it's a celebration with no nobles unless they are invited by Merlin himself."

The Knights were still very confused but they heeded the words of Gwen. Night feel and the group reassembled in the Kings chambers. Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Arthur and Gwen made their way towards the forest. The normally quiet night forest was loud and bustling with servants and commoners. The Group- except Gwen were in awe of the lavish decoration. They pulled their hoods of their cloak up at the signal of Gwen. A loud drum started beating and onto the stage stepped Merlin. Arthur thought he looked beautiful, with his golden clothing which contrasted really well with his pale skin, raven black hair and blue eyes. The warlock smiled cheekily and his voice boomed around the clearing. "WELCOME TO THE 105TH MONTHLY MERLIN GATHERING, AS IT HAS BEEN DUBBED BY THE BEAUTIFUL GWEN." The knights and Arthur seemed very shocked to know that there had been 105 of these very celebrations and they weren't invited to even one. They were so caught up with this revelation that Merlin had finished his speech. Golden sparks started the festival. People immediately started milling around and chatting.

The group gathered to talk. Arthur spoke first. "It doesn't seem very exciting…" the knights nodded their agreement however Gwen gave them a glare. "Just you wait for Merlin's performance" they all still looked very amused at the prospect of Merlin performing and tried to hid their smirks from Gwen's reproachful stare.

A few hours passed quickly when three drums started a procession. Everyone clambered for seats when a voice announced Merlin's first performance.

The crowd seemed anxious however the hidden friends seemed thoroughly amused, but their expressions soon turned to shock when Merlin climbed the stage in just golden booty shorts and a golden tie bouncing against his slender torso, his hair was mused up into a bed head style. To say that Arthur was aroused would have been a severe understatement. He was aching everywhere and the ache thudded in him. Merlin grabbed a microphone and the first song started. It was loud and got everyone in the mood. He sang and screamed the music.

 **Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red**

The Knights and Arthur couldn't stop their mouths from dropping open.

 **Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**

 **You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor  
**

Merlin could _sing_ and he was _good- amazing_ at it. ****

**The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late**

 **Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**

 **You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**

 **Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)**

He was so passionate and they couldn't believe it

 **Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!**

 **Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!**

 **Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace**

 **You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**

 **Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now**

 **We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit**

The song drew to a close and the knights and Arthur were so shocked they couldn't form coherent sentences. Arthur was so close to _ravishing_ Merlin and Gwen looked and them all with knowing glances and told them how it wasn't over yet.

"You still have a lot to see, it is tradition to start with a loud and beautifully harsh song and move into softer songs. I can't wait" they all just nodded wanting to see more.

"This song is dedicated to a person I think- I know, that I'm very much in love with and this song is also about the new day of magic." Arthur couldn't hear the cheering crowd over the tightening in his chest. He forced himself to stay and listen. Even if Merlin loved another. "I think you all know who it's for because I dedicate enough songs to the arrogant prat any way" everyone started laughing but Arthur had stopped still, his lungs seemed to tighten as his heart squeezed at the thought of Merlin _actually_ loving him back, he sighed in relief, promised to talk to Merlin about it and thanked the gods.

The music started.

 **Well it's your hometown  
I think I've outgrown  
I wanna travel the world but I, I just can't do it alone  
So I'm just waiting on fate to come.  
Wrap around me  
Think about all the foreign places we could be**

 **I'll be flicking stones at your window  
I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go  
Won't you come down? Come away with me  
Just think of all the places we could be  
I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day**

 **Riding on waves, walking on sand  
Digging in caves to find the treasures of the land  
And if we find gold  
Well, we'll just throw it away  
We can write stories bout the journeys that we made  
(we could be big in Japan)  
**

'He truly loves me' Arthur realised 'not my money'

 **I'll be flicking stones at your window  
I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go  
Won't you come down? Come away with me  
Just think of all the places we could be  
I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day  
Waiting on a brand new day**

 **They said they'll keep me here  
But I couldn't do another year  
I said I'll see you soon  
Because I whistle to a different tune**

They were so different but so beautiful together ****

 **Think of all the places we could be  
Think of all the people we could meet**

 **I'll be flicking stones at your window  
I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go  
Won't you come down? Come away with me  
Think of all the places we could be  
I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day**

Merlin ended the song and Arthur seemingly impatient, made to move towards him, however he was pulled back by Gwen. "You'll want to hear this one" she whispered. The knights who were listening in became also very interested in why she said this, and listened intently.

"Now for my song that I always sing, and most probably make you sick of it." He laughed hard when the crowd started protesting, Arthur thought the sound was breath-taking and he started to feel his lungs squeeze again. "This song is also for the clot-pole… enjoy"

 **And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me**

His voice rang above the crowd so melancholy and heartbreakingly miserable ****

**I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."**

The Knights and Arthur stood shocked still that he didn't see that Arthur had the same feelings towards him ****

 **And I hate to say I need you  
I'm so reliant  
I'm so dependent  
I'm such a fool**

Merlin started choking up and that's when Arthur vowed to never be the reason for his pain ****

 **When you're not there,  
I find myself singing the blues.  
Can't bear,  
Can't face the truth**

The knights were definitely seeing Merlin differently now, he was suppressing so many feelings and secrets it was a wonder he hadn't exploded ****

**You will never know that feeling  
You will never see through these eyes**

 **I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."**

 **You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."**

Everyone was silent as they watched merlin step down and make his way to the tent he had entered from. The gang could have sworn that he was crying, and this made Arthur try to suppress tears of his own. They made their way towards the tent when not 5 metres away Gwen once again that night – this is going to get tedious- stopped them.

She spoke quickly and quietly to not be overheard. "After Merlin sings that song he normally goes to 'cool off' as he says but we all know he cries." They all winced at this "then he returns to sing, the next songs will be so obviously full of fake happiness. But Arthur I think you should speak to him…" with no words he crossed the remaining land to the tent and brew a quick breath and entered.

LINE BREAK

Merlin and Arthur came out of the tent hand in hand, however only the gang recognized Arthur as his hood was still up. They shared a quick kiss much to the confusion of the crowd and the indignation that Merlin seemed to be able to get over the prince so quickly. Merlin now was wearing a shirt and cloak, many shared a look and a hushed whisper of 'riptide' went around, and Gwen found it very hilarious when the knights and Arthur seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed about not knowing why it was such a big deal.

Merlin smiled and without addressing the crowd looked towards the hooded Arthur who had now re-joined the gang and mouthed 'For you'.

The crowd still teeming with curiosity focused on Merlin, and wondered what he would sing next.

 **I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind**

" _I have a mind and I use it thank you very much"_ ****

 **And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you could tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well**

" _I'll follow you anywhere, where you go, I go"_ ****

 **And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you)  
**

" _I'll be happy to serve you until I die"_ that's all Arthur could think

 **Last night I think I drank too much, yeah  
Call it our temporary crutch, hey  
With broken words I've tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)**

" _It's okay to be afraid, but not when I'm with you. Because I lo-" a loud crash disrupted what Merlin was aching to say_ ****

 **And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)**

 **I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now (yeah)**

 **You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (heeyy)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)**

Merlin's body was swinging to the beat almost dancing with the tune ****

 **If we only die once (hey) I wanna die with  
If we only live once I wanna live with you**

He finished the song staring back into Arthur's eyes. Blue and blue clashed.

The crowd was silent, watching the exchange, people who had been feeling hatred towards the cloaked man, smiled slightly. Seeing that they really loved each other.

Merlin's voice broke through the silence again "It seems as if I have found the one again, our hearts are warring our minds. He told me that home is where I am, for you…"

 **Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..**

 **Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh  
**

_He felt like home_ ****

 **I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons,  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now, yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then...**

" _You are so beautiful" he whispered against my lips_ **  
**

 **Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh  
**

The knights were awed ' _his voice is so beautiful'_ ****

 **Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now...**

 **Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home**

"Last one guys, then I have to go… any requests?" A loud rumble roared from the crowd the most distinguishable was the yell of "RIPTIDE, RIPTIDE, RIPTIDE" to say that the knights were confused was an understatement but they were surprised when Gwen joined in with the screaming, much to their surprised amusement. His eyes glowed and a microphone stand appeared. The music once again appeared out of nowhere.

 **I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dream**

 **Oh, oh, and they come unstuck  
**

He took of his cloak and threw it towards the audience

 **Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **There's this movie that I think you'll like  
This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City  
This cowboy's running from himself  
And she's been living on the highest shelf**

 **Oh, oh, and they come unstuck  
**

By now he had unbuttoned all his shirt buttons and thrown it to the screaming crowd. The group – except Gwen became surprised and shocked at his seductive side of him

 **Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way  
I swear she's destined for the screen  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**

He had taken off his shorts and boots and was no standing in front of the crowd in tight breeches, many were eyeing him, much to the annoyance of Arthur. ****

 **Oh Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
And I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**

His thumbs cured into the waistband of his breeches and he made to pull them off when he was hidden by the mystery man in the cloak. The man quickly ripped off his own cloak and ignored the surprise gasps and unsteady bows and covered Merlin up, all the while growling ' _mine'._ Merlin was smiling and responding with quiet ' _yours'._ And then suddenly the images of people eyeing Merlin hit Arthur and with jealousy and a _need_ to claim _his Merlin_. He drew Merlin into a passionate kiss, severing both boys oxygen. Their mouths and tongues meshed together in a battle for dominance, they were drawing every pull of love and throwing it at each other. They kissed and the forest went silent and you could only hear the panting of their mingled breath and the creatures of the night singing their mating songs. When they pulled back they were panting heavily and cheers and whoops roared from the crowd. No one got in their way when Arthur bodily picked Merlin up and dragged him into the tent.

 **A/N:**

 **IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE TENT BEFORE AND AFTER PLEASE REVIEW. AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A SERIES PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY SONGS YOU WANT TO HEAR!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **MISFITSEMPIRE OUT XX**


End file.
